Non
by Sasha Richester
Summary: (post 12x12) Sergeï Michnev est revenu. Encore. Il a ramené avec lui des souvenirs, encore davantage, ainsi qu'une proie. Une proie qu'il est allé chercher loin. Et dont le retour n'aurait jamais dû se passer de cette façon.
1. Chapter 1 : le message

_Voici un épisode (inventé bien sûr) de la saison 12 : le 13__ème__. Attention spoiler donc si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes précédents, car il s'inscrit dans la suite logique des évènements émanant des épisodes 11 et 12 en particulier (le retour de Michnev, la mort de Diane, la copine de Tony …). _

_J'ai hésité longtemps entre la poster en tant que fic ou OS. Finalement, au bout de 3 500 mots « d'intro », je me suis dit que ce serait une fiction. A cause de l'heure, aussi. Mais du coup, je préfère vous prévenir, ce premier chapitre est long. Très long. _

_Je l'ai écrit ce soir, d'une traite, et j'ai envie de pleurer, envie de continuer encore, et aussi envie de dormir. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous le ressentirez en lisant, et que vous partagerez mes émotions. Et que vous voudrez en savoir plus. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Un homme, un bar, une chaise.<p>

Il est tard et les trois s'accordent bien dans ce pub enfumé.

Des éclats de voix, des bruits de verre et autres sons du soir résonnent dans l'espace fermé aux fenêtres embuées.

L'homme assis au bar ne bouge pas. Il observe.

Il a la tête tournée sur le côté, d'à peine quelques centimètres vers la droite. Son regard est fixe, sa main tient un verre à demi-plein, et son dos est légèrement voûté. Il est accoudé au comptoir, assis sur sa chaise.

Le monde tourne, bouge autour de lui, à une vitesse presque effrénée en opposition à son immobilité.

Mais lui ne bouge toujours pas. Son regard tient sa position. Sa main gauche, un peu surélevée par rapport au comptoir, est la seule à s'agiter. Son pouce dessine sur la pulpe des autres doigts des arabesques sans fin.

Un très léger sourire apparaît sur ses traits. Sa proie ne se méfie pas. Elle ne se sent pas observée. L'homme est discret, certes. Son visage penché sous la lumière crue d'une lampe est ceint de pénombre, ses cheveux mi-longs cachent l'éclat malsain qui brille dans ses prunelles, et encadre son visage en lui offrant l'ombre nécessaire.

Son sourire lui-même est caché par sa barbe fournie et sa moustache épaisse.

Il respire un peu plus fort et sa poitrine se soulève. Il s'autorise un clignement d'yeux et penche un peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour analyser la situation.

Sa proie est là. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas encore senti la présence, pourtant si proche, du prédateur. Et lui est là, assis, à bander ses muscles, impatient.

Son œil gauche émet un léger soubresaut, et une sensation lointaine rappelle à son bon souvenir la légère protubérance, un peu dégonflée mais toujours un peu rougeâtre, qu'il porte en-dessous de l'arcade. Alors, l'homme sourit encore un peu plus, se remémorant ce qui a créé cette petite blessure.

La vision de l'agent du NCIS penché sur lui, l'assommant de coups, lui revient en mémoire. Il sourit à ce flash-back, là encore, puis porte le verre à ses lèvres. Il est tard. La porte ouverte par un client a laissé entrer dans la salle un souffle de vent porté par la nuit fraîche.

L'homme se redresse. Ses cheveux s'écartent de son visage, que le serveur effleure d'un regard. Le serveur ne porte pas attention à l'homme du comptoir. Il s'en fiche presque. Ce n'est qu'un client, un consommateur, du moment qu'il boit et qu'il paie, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Pourtant, s'il savait, sans doute aurait-il porté un peu plus d'attention à ce client, seul et immobile accoudé au comptoir. S'il avait pu connaître les pensées de cet homme-là, il aurait su qu'il s'agissait d'un prédateur, un dangereux prédateur, buvant à la santé de sa proie à venir et des proies qui s'offriraient à lui par la suite.

Si le serveur avait su, sans doute aurait-il attardé son regard sur l'homme du comptoir. Ou alors se serait-il enfui sans demander son reste. Il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu plus longtemps rester dans la sphère de proximité de cet homme, Sergeï Michnev, le mercenaire russe dont la photo est collée sur le mur du NCIS.

Mais il ne savait pas, et il continua sa route, des verres vides à la main. Et Sergeï, le visage éclairé à présent, se détourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte du bar, sans un regard supplémentaire pour sa proie.

Il n'était pas l'heure de l'attaque. Seulement de la prise de contact. De la surveillance.

Sergeï Michnev ouvrit la porte, et sortit du bar.

Demain, tout allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

ooo

- Salut.

- Salut, _Spider_.

L'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo s'arrêta net au centre de l'open space et adressa à son coéquipier un regard mi-blasé, mi-hargneux.

Le concerné répondit par un sourire en coin de type satisfait et recommença à taper sur son clavier.

- La trêve est terminée, McGénie. Ne t'avises pas de prendre trop d'assurance, tu pourrais le regretter. Menaça l'italien avant de jeter son sac sous son bureau.

Il contourna ledit bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise avec un soupir satisfait de convenance, avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Il profita du temps de démarrage pour sortir quelques feuilles de son sac et les étaler devant son clavier.

- Gibbs n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Il est parti il y a 10 minutes. Répondit Ellie.

- Oh non.

Intrigués par la réponse de Tony, ses deux coéquipiers levèrent la tête. Il avait laissé sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et une expression déçue teintait son visage.

- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune ex-analyste.

- Il a été appelé par Vance ?

- Oui, pour-

- Oh nooon.

Cette fois-ci, il plaqua ses mains sur son visage dans un geste théâtral et ajouta d'un ton plaintif :

- Je n'aurai jamais le temps de finir mes rapports, c'est un coup monté !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Tony ?

- On dirait que depuis hier soir les éléments s'acharnent contre moi pour m'empêcher de mener mon travail à bien.

McGee haussa un sourcil circonspect.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait que Gibbs ne soit pas là ?

- Ca fait que, comme il a été appelé par Vance, SOIT c'est pour une raison purement législative, juridique ou je ne sais quoi qui va nous le mettre de mauvais poil toute la journée, soit c'est pour une enquête et à coup sûr là aussi on en aura pour la journée. S'il-vous-plait, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'une personne invisible, s'il-vous-plait pas de marine mort …

A son tour, Ellie haussa les sourcils d'un air purement étonné, voir même un peu dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que-

- On parie ? La coupa Tony une fois de plus.

- On va vite le savoir. Les interrompit McGee en regardant l'escalier.

Ses coéquipiers tournèrent la tête à leur tour pour voir descendre leur patron, et essayèrent chacun de leur côté de décrypter l'air de son visage, sans y parvenir.

Tony tourna la tête vers Ellie et fit bouger ses lèvres comme pour prononcer la phrase « prenez vos affaires », les sourcils froncés d'une manière Gibbsienne.

Au moment où Gibbs fut assez près, ses lèvres à lui s'ouvrir à leur tour pour qu'il prononce d'une voix parfaitement distincte :

- Prenez vos affaires.

Ellie se retint d'offrir à Tony un coup d'œil admiratif et préféra plonger la main sous son bureau pour attraper l'anse de son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, patron ?

- Marine mort à Quantico.

ooo

La portière de la Dodge Charger claqua et Tony chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une grande route en bordure de zone industrielle. Sur le bas-côté était arrêté un bus, entouré des bandes jaunes, typiques de la police, servant à délimiter les scènes de crime.

Le camion des légistes venait tout juste de s'arrêter à son tour quand Gibbs s'avança vers le policier debout à côté du bus.

- Agent Gibbs. NCIS.

L'homme hocha la tête et leva la bande jaune. Tour à tour, les quatre agents passèrent en dessous pour se retrouver face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs maintenus en une queue de cheval et tirés vers l'arrière. Elle tendit la main pour serrer celle de Gibbs.

- Je suis l'agent Shermann. Nous avons découvert ce bus abandonné ici aux alentours de 7h ce matin, il avait été signalé volé la veille par le réseau de transport de Quantico … mais quand nous sommes montés à l'intérieur, nous avons jugé préférable d'appeler le NCIS. Suivez-moi.

Elle les mena à la porte à l'avant du bus. Elle avait visiblement été criblée de balles, et deux vitres avaient été également brisées.

La policière monta les deux marches du bus et s'écarta pour laisser à Gibbs la place de monter à son tour.

A peine eut-il fait un pas sur la première marche que sa tête se mit à tourner. En flash, par images claires et diffuses, il se revit courir après deux personnes, puis monter dans ce bus à leur suite … il se vit se cacher derrière les deux sièges installés à côté des marches, il se vit tirer, il entendit les balles voler, fuser. Puis une douleur à la tempe, suivie d'une douleur fulgurante au doigt alors qu'il relevait la tête.

Il vit, toujours aussi diffusément, les formes, les couleurs se déplacer au centre du bus. Il vit des hommes et des femmes se précipiter au sol, tandis que, lui faisant face, un homme armé tenait une femme serrée contre lui, comme un bouclier, se protégeant de son corps.

Il vit le visage de la femme. Il vit ses yeux et il lut la question qu'ils lui posaient. Alors, il répondit.

Le visage de la femme se rasséréna. Elle hocha la tête. Les balles fusaient encore.

Tout était flou. Gibbs brandit son arme. La même douleur aigue raisonna dans sa main blessée. La femme insista d'un autre signe de tête.

Alors, il se leva et tira.

Les balles traversèrent le premier corps avant de toucher le second, et les bruits se turent. Deux corps tombèrent.

Le silence devint presque assourdissant. Les deux corps sans vie étaient étendus par terre. La femme avait les yeux encore ouverts, et quand Gibbs s'approcha, elle le remercia d'un regard avant de s'éteindre.

L'ex marine ferma les yeux.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Patron ?

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, la réalité lui faisait face à nouveau. Il était dans ce bus. Mais il n'y avait qu'un corps, un seul, étendu au centre, la poitrine criblée de balles. La policière, à sa droite, le regardait d'un air presque inquiet.

Il s'avança alors et la main de Tony lâcha son épaule. Il fit quelques pas vers le corps inerte avant de se baisser.

Il le savait.

Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu le bus.

Le corps, pourtant, n'était pas celui de Michelle Lee. Les souvenirs s'étaient seulement juxtaposés au corps inerte de la femme de type asiatique, étalée sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée dans son costume de sergent troué de balles et tâché de sang.

Gibbs eut une pensée pour cette pauvre femme, cette inconnue, victime d'une vengeance à laquelle elle était totalement étrangère. Il n'eut cependant qu'une pensée, car presque immédiatement, son corps entier tremblait de rage, ses organes frémissaient, son cerveau allait exploser. Il se releva en silence, avec raideur.

Derrière lui, les respirations lourdes de sens de Tony et McGee. Ils connaissaient cette scène de crime. Ils reconnaissaient également cette mise en scène.

_Lui_. Cette ordure. _Ce chien._ Ce fils de pute.

_Il_ était revenu.

_Il_ avait recommencé.

Sur le sol américain.

_Il_ avait à nouveau frappé.

Et son message était on ne peut plus clair.

Il comptait continuer de jouer.

Gibbs fut contourné par Tony, qui s'avança un peu plus près de la victime. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et l'ex marine fronça les sourcils.

La main de son agent s'avançait près du décolleté de la morte, et tira sur quelque chose. Il finit par extirper des vêtements du corps inerte une carte magnétique, accrochée à une longue bande noire.

Ainsi, la morte n'était pas seulement un avertissement, dirent les yeux de Tony quand ils se levèrent vers ceux de son patron. Elle portait aussi un message.

ooo

- Ducky.

Gibbs s'avança vers le légiste et se plaça à son côté, l'observant continuer son examen.

- Rien de plus, Jethro. A part le fait qu'elle a été tuée exactement de la même façon que Michelle. Les balles ont été tirées de près, avec précision, certainement dans le but d'imiter les tirs que tu avais toi-même faits.

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur, absolument aucune accusation dans les paroles de Ducky. Pourtant, Gibbs ressenti un léger pincement. Dû au fait qu'il aurait pu la sauver, qu'il aurait dû tenter plus pour l'agent Lee … mais également, et surtout, dû au fait qu'il se sentit atteint.

Atteint parce que Michnev l'avait imité. Parce qu'il avait reproduit ce qu'il considérait parfois comme une erreur, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'aurait pu sauver Michelle. Atteint parce que Michnev avait su. Il savait tout. Tous les détails. Tout le déroulé.

Il reproduisait les meurtres qui avaient jalonné sa vie. Ils réveillaient ces souvenirs enfouis, ces démons cachés, ces remords, ces regrets, et plus que tout, cette douleur. Douleur que Sergeï avait même réussi à créer lui-même. _Diane_.

Son téléphone sonna et Gibbs s'arracha à la contemplation du visage de la jeune femme auréolée des flash-back qu'elle représentait sans s'en douter.

Il porta le combiné à son oreille pour répondre à Abby.

- Gibbs, il faut que tu montes. Tout de suite.

La peur et l'urgence de sa voix furent comme un nouveau coup au cœur.

ooo

La laborantine déglutit, sitôt que Gibbs eut franchi le seuil, avant de prendre la parole d'un débit précipité.

- Il y avait une vidéo contenue dans la carte magnétique, qui est en fait également une carte mémoire. Je l'avais lancée pour l'analyser, mais … C'est Michnev qui parle, et, il dit qu'il … qu'il faut qu'on soit ensemble pour la regarder. Que cela vaut mieux.

- Il n'y a pas de menaces ? Demanda Gibbs.

Il désigna la carte.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de virus ni rien, j'ai vérifié. Juste la vidéo.

Il hocha la tête, et Abby appuya son index sur une touche.

Entouré de Tony, Tim, Abby et d'Ellie, l'ex marine se rapprocha de l'écran face à eux.

Tout allait trop vite. Bien trop vite. Un mauvais pressentiment serrait les entrailles de l'agent. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un train qui l'emmenait à pleine vitesse droit vers un précipice.

Le visage souriant de Michnev s'afficha à l'écran, et il serra les poings tandis qu'une énième vague de fureur parcourait son corps.

_- Bonjour, agent Gibbs_. Commença d'un ton doucereux la voix à l'accent russe chantant. _Premièrement, je vous conseille de vous réunir pour regarder la déclaration qui suit, ce que je vais vous montrer … vous avez besoin de rester unis. Vous et votre équipe. Profitez-en._

Il eut un sourire un peu plus grand et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_- A cet instant, le corps du malheureux sergent que mes hommes de main ont choyé doit être installé sur l'une de vos tables, à la morgue. Vous avez dû certainement comprendre le message qu'elle renfermait. Mais, ce n'était que le début, mes amis. Je vous avais prévenus, la dernière fois. Vous étiez au courant. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour une trêve, trop tard pour regretter ou pour faire demi-tour. J'irai au bout, que vous me suiviez ou non._

Encore un silence.

_- Vous avez dû constater par vous-même que je connais les évènements traumatisants de votre vie et de celle de vos agents, Gibbs. Je sais aussi qu'ils n'ont pas tous été conclus par la mort, heureusement pour vous … _

Ellie fronçait les sourcils. Gibbs restait de marbre. Tim jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues, et Tony se raidit.

_- Je sais … Je sais que l'agent DiNozzo a échappé de peu à la peste. Que vous-même, agent Gibbs, vous êtes sorti d'une explosion douloureuse. Que votre laborantine a failli être tuée par son ex petit-ami. Que l'agent McGee s'est retrouvé dans des situations périlleuses lui aussi. J'imagine que vous ne comptez plus. Moi, tout cela m'a beaucoup intéressé, je dois l'avouer. Vous faites sans cesse des pieds de nez à la mort. Elle m'a envoyé comme représentant, si je puis dire. Histoire de vous remettre à votre place. _

Sergeï soupira et émit un bref sourire.

_- J'ai une vidéo qui vous rappellera sûrement beaucoup de choses. _

Son visage s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par le silence d'une pièce sombre. Une source de lumière, probablement une lucarne en hauteur, provenant de derrière la caméra, éclairait les lieux. Au fond, une porte de bois simple. Tout autour, des murs de brique gris et sales. Un sol de ciment poussiéreux.

Au centre, deux chaises de bois, face à face. Sur celle de dos à la caméra, personne. Sur l'autre, une silhouette immobile, encapuchonnée.

Aussitôt, Tony, Tim et Gibbs firent un bond dans le temps.

Gibbs se retrouva sur une dune, loin derrière la lucarne éclairant la pièce, allongé au sol, l'œil vissé au viseur de son arme.

Tim était étendu sur le sol, sur le flanc, les yeux fermés et le nez plein de l'odeur de poussière âcre de la pièce.

Tony était assis sur la chaise vide de la vidéo, intrigué, amoché, mais amusé par un homme arabe, debout face à lui. _Saleem Ulman_.

Tony sentait presque sa bouche sèche, pâteuse, et les battements sourds de son sang aux endroits où des coups avaient meurtrie sa chair. Il sentait aussi la chaleur du sérum de vérité dans ses veines, et son envie de parler, encore et toujours, sans cesse.

Saleem était entré. Il avait amené quelqu'un, un sac sur la tête, et l'avait posé sur la chaise vide en face de lui. Il avait dit des mots. Sans importance désormais. Et il avait enlevé le sac.

Le visage qui était apparu à l'époque lui avait semblé tout droit revenu des enfers. Il l'avait crue morte. L'enfer, elle l'avait traversée. Mais elle était toujours là. Assise. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage encore tuméfié, et le regard presque éteint. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était là.

Il se souvenait encore de sa tentative de lutte pour ne pas tout lui dire. Il se souvenait des mots qui avaient alors traversé ses lèvres, qu'il avait pensés tellement fort._ « Couldn't live without you, I guess ». _

Il se souvenait de cette journée par cœur. De la peur. Des remords, de l'angoisse, peut-être même du désespoir qui avait précédé tout cela, et qui avait été remplacé par un sentiment de bonheur intense quand il avait vu son visage émerger du sac. En vie. Elle était en vie. _Ziva_ était en vie.

En un clignement d'yeux Tony revint au moment présent. En une seconde son cœur fut enserré par l'étreinte mortelle d'une main de fer.

- Non. Fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tellement spontanément qu'il traduisit sa peur. La terreur qui en une seconde venait de le traverser, de le clouer sur place, dans cet environnement pourtant si familier, si normal, si _rassurant_.

Et pourtant, oh pourtant, la vidéo qu'ils ne quittaient pas des yeux les emmenait tellement plus loin.

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement sur la vidéo. La porte du fond s'ouvrit. Sergeï, reconnaissable entre mille, s'avança, lentement. Il contourna la silhouette assise, et posa une main sur le sac sur sa tête. Pas un son ne brisait le silence.

- _Non_. Chuchota-t-il encore, priant en silence tout ce qu'il pouvait prier.

Non. Pensèrent les autres à l'unisson.

Sergeï se pencha vers la silhouette toujours immobile. Elle était habillée de vêtements amples, les mains derrière le dos. Aucun signe ne pouvait dire si elle était en vie ou non.

L'homme resserra l'emprise de sa main sur le sac. Les regards de tous les spectateurs silencieux étaient fixés sur cette seule source de mouvement, si légère.

En une seconde, le sac fut ôté.

Un poignard transperça le cœur de Tony avec tellement de violence qu'il crut s'effondrer au sol du laboratoire.

La tête faiblement maintenue sur ses épaules, le visage encadré de cheveux noirs salis et emmêlés, les traces de coups sur la peau mate de son visage, la Ziva David d'i ans venait de travers le temps, de réapparaître à cet endroit qui l'avait tant hantée, qui l'avait tant blessée. Qui les avaient tous hantés, d'ailleurs. Elle était là, assise, à la merci d'un être tout aussi cruel. Voir même plus.

Et elle tenait, là encore, là toujours, la tête haute, et droite.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Presque pas.

Plus belle que jamais.

Mais plus morte que vive.


	2. Chapter 2 : dernière piste

_Hello. Bon, premièrement, merci à tous : quel accueil ! je n'avais jamais eu autant de mises en favoris et de suivis en une journée !_

_Alors merci chrystelleB, Arrylinda, cecy cantu, Craquotte123, Rosaaaa, athea781, DanettePistache, Sarah Wiliams, et Oliver-Felicity. Merci. D'ailleurs, je radote, mais ... s'il vous plait, commentez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me motive pour la suite, mais surtout à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous aimez, que vous aimez moins, que vous vous attendez à ci ou à ça ... Dites-moi._

_Merci mille fois à celles qui ont commenté, d'ailleurs. Vos reviews me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que je continuerai de vous toucher avec la suite. Cette fic sera courte mais intense. :) et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin ..._

* * *

><p>- Non.<p>

Encore ce mot. Encore et encore. Répété, maintes fois, comme une litanie, silencieusement ou non, par toutes les âmes présentes dans le laboratoire.

_Non_.

Pas ça.

Gibbs arrêta de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent, son dos se redressa et son esprit se vida. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, plus que son visage.

Pas elle. Pas un autre de ses enfants.

Pas comme ça.

Abby tituba, avisa un tabouret surmonté d'un coussinet, et se laissa tomber dessus sans même s'en rendre compte. Les lèvres à moitié ouvertes, les yeux désespérément humides sans qu'aucune larme salée, pourtant, n'en sorte. Son corps entier frémissait. De rage, de peur, et de tristesse. Elle avait pensé à l'éventualité de la revoir, un jour. A la façon dont leurs retrouvailles se passerait. La façon dont elle la serrerait dans ses bras.

Mais la revoir ainsi. Non. Jamais cela n'avait traversé son esprit.

McGee s'effondra, mais il resta debout. Ses épaules se lâchèrent, tous ses muscles capitulèrent, et sa tête se remplit à une vitesse alarmante, effrayante, une vitesse qui lui donnait envie de vomir, envie de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse. Pourtant, en opposition à son cerveau, son corps semblait être mort, comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Il fixa son regard sur le visage qu'il voyait à travers la vidéo, il la fixait de toutes ses forces. Pas une seconde fois, pas là-bas, pas elle.

Tony ne bougea pas. Ses muscles restèrent en place. Son cerveau fonctionnait toujours à la même vitesse. Mais son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, sourdement, entre ses côtes. Il pulsait comme s'il voulait s'échapper, fuir l'emprise de cette cage thoracique bien trop humaine et bien trop fragile. Son cœur seulement semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était le seul à réagir, le seul à s'affoler. L'agent, lui, ne bougeait pas. Seules ses lèvres articulaient sans cesse le même mot silencieux. Non. _Pas Ziva_.

ooo

Tout allait trop lentement. Bien trop lentement. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait autant de choses à la fois. Il courrait sans cesse, de droite à gauche, d'un endroit à l'autre, de son ordinateur au téléphone. La même activité régnait autour de lui, toute l'agence s'était transformée en fourmilière.

Le directeur lui-même avait sonnée l'alarme d'alerte maximale. Il fallait le retrouver, attraper Sergeï, l'empêcher de s'attaquer à ne serait-ce qu'une personne de plus. Tous les moyens étaient permis, le temps était compté, il fallait absolument le trouver.

Gibbs, Tony, Tim et Abby allaient tellement vite qu'Ellie peinait à les suivre. Elle ne les avaient jamais vus dans un tel état d'énervement et de hâte. Alors elle donnait son maximum, elle aussi, s'accordant quelques minutes de silence, assise sur son bureau, entourée d'une vingtaine de feuilles. Elle réfléchissait tellement fort qu'elle sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes, là où elle avait posé ses doigts glacés.

Elle osait à peine lever la tête pour les regarder.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'un de leur visage, Ellie avait l'impression de s'immiscer en eux, de lire leurs pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle essayait de ne pas avoir peur.

De ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'ils échouaient.

Tout ça était pire que des balles. Pire qu'une bombe.

Ne pas savoir était bien pire que tout.

ooo

- Fornell ? S'étonna Vance en voyant l'agent entrer d'un pas vif dans son bureau.

- Directeur. Salua-t-il.

Il se campa devant le bureau et darda son regard sur les iris noirs de l'homme assis en face de lui.

- J'ai mis mes hommes sur l'enquête. Nous allons vous aider.

- Vous avez mis de côté votre-

- Il faut savoir choisir ses priorités, n'est-ce-pas.

Fornell laissa un soupir traverser ses lèvres, fit passer une main sur son crâne chauve, et s'empara d'un siège sur lequel il s'assit.

- Comment … commença-t-il sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

- Comment vont-ils ? Finit Vance.

Tobias Fornell connaissait la réponse. Ils allaient aussi mal que lui, si ce n'est pire. Lui savait. Lui avait vu le corps de Diane. Eux n'avaient vu aucun corps et ne savait même pas vraiment où chercher.

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Diane, son propre chagrin était mis de côté par la force des circonstances, et la seule chose qui battait dans ses veines désormais était un besoin viscéral de vengeance.

- Ils cherchent. Répondit Vance. Nous cherchons tous.

Fornell hocha la tête.

- J'ai contacté la SecNav. Continua le directeur. Elle va nous aider aussi.

L'agent du FBI hocha la tête à nouveau, puis se releva.

- Et bien allons-y. Trouvons ce salopard.

ooo

Sergeï Michnev respirait encore. Il était bien vivant, et comptais le rester encore longtemps.

Il avançait tranquillement dans le sable, sur le flanc d'une large dune. Il regardait le soleil s'effacer à l'horizon et éclairer au loin la silhouette d'une ville.

Le russe s'arrêta et posa sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour en aspirer une bouffée.

Il était loin du NCIS, loin des agents, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en être plus près que jamais. L'impression de les avoir percés à jour, touchés en plein cœur. D'être pénétré plus loin qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Il sourit au sable qui s'offrait à lui.

Il fit craquer les muscles de son cou, tournant la tête de gauche à droite en respirant posément. Il avait hâte qu'ils le trouvent.

Sergeï reprit sa marche et partit vers la gauche. En contrebas de la dune, nichée au creux du désert, un complexe formé de bâtisses carrées reliées entre elles, posées dans le sable les unes à côté des autres, un peu comme une forteresse.

Il y en avait plusieurs par ici. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver une qui soit similaire à celle de Saleem Ulman. Ce dernier, depuis les étoiles, devait être particulièrement ravi de ce qu'il voyait.

Un homme en noir, une mitraillette à la main, attendait telle une statue devant l'entrée de la zone.

Sergeï s'avança lentement vers lui, passa à ses côtés sans que l'homme n'émettent le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit. Il aimait bien les mercenaires somaliens. Ils étaient silencieux et efficaces. Parfaits pour cette expédition.

Sergeï continua de marcher entre les bâtisses poussiéreuses et endommagées par le temps. Il entra finalement dans l'une d'elle, déambula dans des couloirs sombres et de grandes pièces inhabitées avant d'arriver à l'entrée d'un couloir desservant une dizaine de cellules. Il s'avança vers l'une d'elle et se posta devant les barreaux.

Puis il pencha la tête de côté, comme dans le bar, quand il avait espionnée sa proie. Maintenant, elle était là, couchée sur une paillasse posée à même le sol, flottant dans des vêtements de mercenaires trop amples. Elle n'était pas effrayante.

Il avait presque du mal à l'imaginer travaillant pour le NCIS. Cette petite chose frêle, sans connaissance.

Soudain, il retint son souffle. Puis esquissa un sourire. Il avait failli se tromper, encore une fois. Dès qu'il l'avait approchée, elle s'était débattue. Tellement que son plan avait failli échouer. Malheureusement pour elle, Sergeï et ses amis étaient supérieurs en nombre et aussi en armes.

Quand il l'avait emmenée ici, là encore, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli lui échapper. Elle avait même réussi à lui sauter à la gorge. Une minute de plus et il y aurait laissé la vie. Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient là, il avait semblé au russe que sa proie se détériorait. Qu'elle s'affaiblissait.

Et pourtant … il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir à travers l'obscurité de la cellule. Puis sourit à nouveau. Là encore, il avait presque failli la croire faible à nouveau.

Mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle était bien consciente. Il voyait l'éclat meurtrier de ses prunelles briller sur le sol de la cellule, braquées sur lui. Elle était même presque effrayante, immobile ainsi, le fixant sans un souffle.

Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait tous ses muscles bandés, prête à bondir s'il ouvrait sa cage.

Il avait compris dès qu'il l'avait approchée de plus près qu'en d'autres circonstances, ou bien même s'il ne faisait pas suffisamment attention, il pourrait bien devenir la proie et elle le prédateur. Elle en avait bien l'étoffe, cette jeune ex-lionne du Mossad.

Sergeï sourit et tapota ses ongles sur les barreaux de la cellule. Ziva frémit.

- Tu devrais dormir pour garder tes forces. Susurra-t-il.

Elle jura en hébreu.

ooo

- Il est en Somalie.

- Oui. Mais le problème c'est : où ?

Ellie soupira et tordit le coin de ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Elle et Tony s'étaient arrêtés, en brain storming improvisé au centre de leur bureau. McGee était allé aider Abby à analyser tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, les légistes cherchaient des preuves sur le cadavre du bus, et Gibbs assistait à une énième conférence avec le SecNac.

Il était tard. Les heures s'étaient succédées et la frénésie au NCIS avait perdu de l'intensité.

Tony plongea ses baguettes dans le bol de pâtes qu'ils avaient commandé au magasin chinois du coin. Il s'autorisa une profonde respiration avant d'engloutir le reste de son repas.

- Il pourrait être n'importe où. Dit Ellie.

- C'est le problème. Et le désert est grand.

- Il va nous envoyer un indice. C'est obligé. Il veut qu'on le trouve.

- Je ne sais pas. Répliqua l'agent. Peut-être voulait-il nous attaquer une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il … qu'il veut nous …

- Nous tuer ? Oh, si. Un jour. Mais je pense qu'il sait que s'il ose revenir aux Etats-Unis, il n'y fera pas de vieux os.

- C'est pour ça qu'il cherche à nous attirer ailleurs. Il veut qu'on aille en Somalie parce qu'on sera des cibles plus faciles pour lui …

- Tu sais, Bishop, si on part, ce sera avec l'artillerie lourde. Tu vois ça ?

Il désigna d'un geste circulaire de sa baguette les dernières personnes présentes qui s'affairaient dans l'open space.

- Ca, c'est le code rouge. Continua-t-il d'un ton sûr. Tout le monde est sur le coup. FBI, la secrétaire de la Navy … tout le monde. Si on le trouve, on l'aura.

- Alors …

- Alors, je ne sais pas s'il souhaite vraiment qu'on le trouve. Il sait qu'il a passé une limite.

Ellie joua sans s'en rendre compte avec la baguette qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle n'aimait pas cette éventualité. Pas du tout.

Tony s'assit derrière son bureau. Il avait relativisé au fil des heures, comme ses coéquipiers, comme son patron également. L'urgence avait fait place à une chasse à l'homme méthodique, organisée. Il fallait que le filet se resserre autour de Sergeï, il le fallait, mais pour autant son cœur avait cessé de tenter de s'échapper et son esprit avait retrouvé sa lucidité.

Elle n'était pas morte.

Elle avait été entraînée par le Mossad.

Il savait ce qu'elle valait.

Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être brisée aussi facilement.

Et il refusait de croire que toutes ses certitudes, tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, que tout cela ait pu changer durant ces deux années où ils n'avaient plus eue aucune nouvelle, ou si peu.

- Elle te manque ?

La surprise lui fit hausser les sourcils et il releva la tête vers les yeux marron de sa collègue, toujours perchée sur son bureau. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, mais sincère. Ni curieuse, ni moqueuse, juste sincère.

Tony attrapa un café.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

Il avala une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

- On a tout épluché. Dit Ellie.

L'agent releva la tête vers sa collègue. Elle paraissait en proie à une réflexion intense, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Elle se gratta le front d'une main discrète et sauta de son bureau pour se mettre à marcher en rond sur la moquette.

- Tout. On a tout fait !

- Il serait peut-être temps d'avoir une conversation avec nos anciens amis du Mossad.

- Mais, Gibbs a parlé à leur directrice, non ?

- Oui. Mais elle ne nous doit rien. Et elle adore travailler par elle-même, si possible sans qu'on ne soit au courant. Alors, soit si elle avait su quelque chose, elle ne nous l'aurait pas dit.

- Tu vas la rappeler ?

- Non. Gibbs lui a parlé. Si elle lui avait menti, il l'aurait su.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et descendit sa liste de contacts. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir faire ce numéro à nouveau.

- Je vais plutôt appeler un autre vieil ami de la famille. Dit-elle en adressant à Ellie un sourire de façade.

Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, sous l'œil aiguisé et alerte de la jeune blonde en face de lui.

Trois sonneries, mais pas de réponses. La messagerie s'enclencha, et Tony raccrocha avec dépit. Il était pourtant presque sûr que Malachi Ben-Gidon n'était pas du genre à louper un appel d'un agent du NCIS qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité …

Puis soudain, une lueur passa dans son esprit et il se redressa d'un bond avant de se mettre à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? S'enquit Ellie en venant regarder par-dessus son épaule.

- Je cherche … un autre vieil ami … on doit avoir ses coordonnées quelque part … ah !

En brandissant son portable d'un air victorieux, il s'empressa de taper le numéro qu'il venait de trouver, puis colla le combiné à son oreille.

Une sonnerie.

Cette fois, quelqu'un décrocha.

Tony attendit que son interlocuteur parle en premier. Les mots hébreux qu'il perçut à travers le combiné lui assurèrent qu'il avait bien en ligne, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner.

C'était la seule piste.

La dernière.

Alors Tony émit un léger sourire, pour s'encourager et rassurer Ellie, et répondit à l'homme qui continuait de parler en hébreu.

- Salut, Adam.

* * *

><p><em>D'ailleurs, je vais même vous aider si vous ne savez pas quoi commenter : <em>

_1- Que pensez vous de la réaction de la team ? _

_2- de celle de Fornell ? _

_3- de Sergeï, de ses projets, et de Ziva ? _

_4- le calme final, l'appel de Tony, qu'est ce que cela annonce ? _

_5- à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? _

_6- un moment préféré/plus marquant que les autres ? _

_Sachant que vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligés de répondre à tout. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. A bientôt. :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : songes

_Hello ! encore un long chapitre :) merci énormément pour vos reviews ! je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Sinon, merci à ceux qui suivent et me lisent en cachette ! _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de questions sur ce chap donc je vous laisse commenter au gré de vos envies. Moi, en tout cas, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !_

* * *

><p>- … DiNozzo ?<p>

Tony put parfaitement entendre la surprise dans la voix de l'israélien.

- Lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Cette fois-ci, une légère touche d'appréhension.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Si c'est à propos de Ziva …

Adam laissa filer quelques secondes. Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Oui ? Insista-t-il.

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. Depuis plus d'un an.

Deux sentiments étranges et incompatibles naquirent au sein de la poitrine de Tony. Un curieux mélange de déception – sa seule piste venait de s'envoler … - et un mélange de soulagement : ainsi, Ziva n'avait pas coupé les ponts qu'avec eux.

- Elle a été enlevée. Dit-il.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, dans la voix d'Adam, l'incompréhension et la peur.

- Par un mercenaire russe, Sergeï Michnev. Il la détient en Somalie.

- En … répéta Adam. Bordel.

- Oui.

- Vous ne savez pas où ?

- C'est ça. Et le désert est grand.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, puis Adam reprit la parole.

- Tony, quand … quand elle avait été enlevée là-bas la première fois, ça ne va pas te plaire mais il me semble que le Mossad avait quelques amis nomades dans la région.

En effet, un démon de colère frémit entre les côtes de l'agent.

- Plus rien ne m'étonne. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide. Tu peux me dire qui ils sont, et où ?

Adam inspira.

- Je pense, oui. Mais ça va prendre du temps.

- On n'en a pas, Eshel. Et elle non plus.

Le silence encore. Le cerveau de l'israélien fonctionnait plus vite que jamais.

- Je te rappelle demain.

Tony hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Quand la tonalité fut coupée, un étrange sentiment de vide s'empara de l'agent. Il posa son téléphone et ne se sentit plus la motivation de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Deux poids s'étaient emparés de son corps et s'accrochaient à ses muscles. Deux poids nommés peur et désœuvrement.

Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Tout avait été fait. Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ça.

- Alors ? Tenta Ellie d'une petite voix.

- Il me rappelle.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir sur son bureau.

- Tony.

Le concerné leva la tête. McGee s'avançait vers lui, et les traits de son visage ne le trompaient pas. Il revenait bredouille. Lui aussi.

Encore.

Tony se leva d'un bond, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et se mit à marcher vers l'écran mural, affichant ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu cent fois.

Il zappa, encore et encore.

Ellie lisait.

Tim tapait.

Et lui continuait inlassablement de chercher des indices. Il inspectait et haïssait de plus en plus fort chaque centimètre carré du visage souriant de Sergeï. En juxtaposition dans son esprit s'imprimait les photos du visage de Ziva.

Ce visage.

Ce visage qui avait apparu sous un sac de toile informe. Ce visage sorti du néant. Ce visage qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir, 5 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était lui-même parti, animé par son seul désir de vengeance. Sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Seulement de ça. Ce qu'il avait dit à Saleem résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il avait même parfois du mal à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille, plus encore, la penser.

_« Je me fiche de mon équipe. »_

C'était vrai, pourtant. La seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant était de tuer Saleem. Les pertes éventuelles lui importaient bien peu. Et cela lui importait encore moins s'il venait à devenir l'un de ces dommages collatéraux.

Puis le terroriste avait ramenée Ziva. Il se rappelait de chaque instant de cette journée. A quel point tout était allé vite à partir du moment où il avait su qu'elle était en vie.

La première fois que des mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de celle qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus revoir.

_« De tous les gens sur terre qui aurait pu me trouver … il fallait que ce soit toi. » _

Qui d'autre. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel désir de vengeance. Jamais, sauf, peut-être, au moment présent.

_« - Tu pensais que j'étais morte. _

_- Oh, ouais. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? _

_- McGee ne croyait pas en ta mort. _

_- Tony. Pourquoi es-tu ici._

_- Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. _

_- Alors, tu mourras avec moi. »_

Tu mourras avec moi.

Non.

_« - S'ils ne font pas de rapport, on va venir les chercher. _

_- Ziva, tais-toi. _

_- Tuez-moi ! Vous aurez besoin des Américains pour négocier. » _

Non !

_« - Je vous ai parlé des cerveaux, des tripes, des muscles, … du scientifique, du politicien, du leader. De chaque membre de l'équipe … mais pas de moi. De mon rôle. _

_- Qui est ? _

_- Je suis l'invité surprise. Je suis le gars qui voit la réalité mais qui ne veut pas l'accepter. »_

Quand Tony reprit conscience de ce qu'il entourait, il était assis sur son bureau, la tête entre les bras. Il se releva d'un bond et cligna des paupières. Ellie était endormie sur le sol.

Il avisa sa montre. 5h.

Par un bref calcul, l'agent conclut qu'il avait dû s'assoupir seulement quelques minutes. Tim avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son écran. Lui aussi était bien loin.

McGee se rappelait du sol dur et rêche sur lequel il avait été balancé, évanoui. Il se rappelait des bribes de conversations échangées entre Saleem et Tony alors qu'il reprenait douloureusement conscience.

Il se souvenait de la quasi-totalité de l'échange entre les deux hommes. De tout ce que révélait son coéquipier, sous l'emprise d'un sérum de vérité puissant.

_« Ziva est irremplaçable. _

_- Celle … celle que vous avez perdue. Alors, pourquoi ne la cherchez-vous pas ? _

_- Si je pouvais la ramener, je le ferai d'un battement de cœur. Mais c'est impossible. Ziva David est morte. » _

Il avait haï cette phrase. Cette affirmation, qu'il connaissait pourtant, et que Tony avait lancée d'une voix assurée mais chargée de menaces. A cet instant, Tim s'était fait violence pour ne pas se lever d'un bond et tuer Saleem de ses propres mains.

Sentir la vie de cette pourriture s'échapper tandis qu'il serrerait sa carotide entre ses mains.

Il devait se retenir, attendre le signal. Patienter.

_« - Ca va, McGee ? Tu es réveillé ? _

_- Ouais. Quand bouge-t-on ? _

_- Pas encore. _

_- Il est agité. C'est notre chance. _

_- Pas encore. Attends mon signal. »_

A cet instant, jamais il n'aurait pensé, ni même espéré, ce qui allait suivre. Saleem était revenu, et au bruit des pas, Tim avait compris qu'il était accompagné.

_« Des questions sont posées en ville sur la disparition des agents du NCIS, suscitant la mobilisation des forces américaines. L'un de vous me dira l'identité et les emplacements de tous les agents dans le secteur. Et l'autre … mourra. Je vous laisse un moment pour décider qui vivra. » _

Il avait entendu un bruit de tissu froissé. Puis il avait compris. La réalité l'avait frappé avec la force d'une bombe, et une vague de joie et de terreur avait déferlé en lui. Ziva était vivante. Mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la perdre à nouveau. Il fallait la sortir de là. Il le fallait.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, les débouchés des évènements ne l'inquiétaient pas. Un peu comme Tony, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Voir Saleem mourir. Le reste paraissait tellement banal à côté de cela.

Le tuer était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. La savoir vivante désormais le forçait à penser à leur survie. Et les choses paraissaient mille fois plus ardues.

_« Maintenant, tu dis à Saleem tout ce qu'il veut entendre. Et vous essayer de vous sauver. Je suis prête à mourir. »_

Oh, non. Certainement pas.

_« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. _

_- Que quoi marche ? _

_- Le plan. _

_- Tu as un plan d'évasion ? »_

- Tim ?

L'informaticien sursauta et tourna son visage pâle vers son collègue, qui s'était réveillé et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fixais ton écran.

- Oui, c'est parce que je, je travaille.

- Tu arrives à faire bouger ton curseur par la pensée ?

McGee avisa ses mains d'un air étonné. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et le frotta pour sortir de sa torpeur.

Tony en avait profité pour se lever et s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme sentit la paume de son aîné se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bout de son bureau.

- On va l'avoir. Affirma l'italien.

A cet instant, l'agent spécial Timothy McGee n'aurait absolument pu dire à qui s'adressait son coéquipier.

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule force sur Terre capable de court-circuiter les meilleurs instincts d'un homme, mettre le feu dans ses veines, et le faire plonger tête la première dans le danger sans égard pour son propre bien-être. La vengeance. Je suis ici pour vous tuer. » _

ooo

Ziva se réveilla douloureusement. Elle était toujours allongée, dans la même position recroquevillée, sur la paillasse poussiéreuse de sa cellule.

A chaque fois qu'elle émergeait des quelques périodes de sommeil agité dans lequel elle plongeait quelques heures par nuit, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Le passé auquel elle avait voulu échapper, qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier, la rattrapait avec une violence inouïe. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre ça un jour.

Son physique n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais son mental si. Elle pouvait encaisser les coups, mais elle ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps.

Oui, Ziva avait changé.

En mieux, sûrement. Mais elle n'avait pas encore atteint totalement l'objectif de plénitude qu'elle s'était fixé.

Du moins, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle faisait tout pour vivre au jour le jour et ne pas penser au passé.

Là, il lui revenait en pleine figure. Avec une puissance exacerbée. Comme si tous les sentiments, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait laissés de côté lui revenait en plein cœur.

Elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir.

C'est à cause de cela qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu tout ce qu'elle voulait, pendant les deux dernières années. Oh, elle avait eu deux ans de calme. Elle s'était retrouvée. Elle savait qui elle était, désormais. La seule chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas réfléchi était ce qu'elle avait loupé en changeant de vie comme cela. Or, pendant ces quelques jours, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y penser, plus intensément que jamais.

Elle avait fait la part des choses, et n'avait pas tout gagné. Elle le savait, elle avait toujours su qu'elle allait passer à côté de moments. Elle avait fait ce choix car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver, devenir la femme qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, si elle était restée aux Etats-Unis.

Elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever et, retenant une grimace de douleur, se campa sur ses deux jambes. L'israélienne fit un rapide constat de son état. Elle avait faim, soif, et elle était fébrile. Des bleus et traces de cou parsemaient sans doute la quasi-totalité de son corps.

Ziva passa une main sur son visage, la partie la moins abimée. Ses cheveux emmêlés pendaient lamentablement, et elle haïssait les guenilles qu'on l'avait obligée à porter et qui éraflaient ses plaies à vif. Elle tordit d'ailleurs le cou et avisa du bout des doigts l'état de la vilaine entaille qu'elle avait à l'épaule.

La peau autour était boursouflée, chaude et douloureuse. Un joli début d'infection s'annonçait là.

Ziva soupira et fit quelques pas dans sa cellule, tournant en rond entre les murs sableux, puis se dirigea finalement vers les barreaux.

Elle passa le nez entre deux d'entre eux, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait de chaque côté du couloir. Personne. Elle donna un coup dans l'un des barreaux, mais rien ne se produisit.

La jeune femme laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à la serrure. Elle n'avait rien pour l'ouvrir, pas le moindre petit bout de fer ou de bois. Elle soupira à nouveau et se rassit sur le sol.

Rien à faire. A part attendre.

Et attendre quoi ?

- Bonjour.

Ah.

L'attendre lui, sans doute.

Un peu d'animation, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

Sergeï Michnev venait de se glisser jusqu'à sa cage. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ses anciens réflexes avaient un peu disparu.

Il la regardait en souriant, toujours le même petit sourire au visage.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, cette envie de tuer la reprenait aux tripes.

Ziva lui jeta un regard noir, le plus assassin possible, mais tendit instinctivement ses muscles.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Elle se contenta de continuer de le fixer.

Les jours derniers, il l'avait laissée tranquille, si on peut dire. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas eu à subir différents coups tous les jours. Apparemment, il voulait juste l'exténuer et lui donner un aspect physique peu reluisant.

Ziva se demanda donc ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Son visage avait reprit une apparence normale. Peut-être allait-elle donc avoir droit à quelques crochets du droit comme Sergeï savait si bien les faire ?

Mais il ne dit rien, continuant de l'observer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était là, c'était la seule question qu'elle lui posait. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, et il ne lui avait jamais répondu non plus d'ailleurs.

Ziva se doutait bien pourquoi elle était là. Elle était sûrement au cœur d'une vengeance. Sa seule incertitude était : une vengeance envers qui ?

A chaque fois, elle pensait à ses anciens collègues. Alors qu'elle tentait depuis deux ans de penser à eux le moins souvent possible à cause de la douleur que cela engendrait, une part d'elle lui disait que c'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Une part d'elle qui rêvait qu'elle avait fait un saut de 5 ans dans le passé. Une part d'elle qui s'attendait à voir surgir trois hommes à tout instant. Trois hommes qu'elle connaissait, ou du moins, qu'elle avait bien connu …

Oh oui, elle y avait pensé, pendant ces deux semaines.

Sergeï prit une longue respiration.

- Ca vous intrigue, n'est-ce-pas.

Drôle d'ironie. Il la battait, mais la vouvoyait.

Il posa sa main sur un barreau.

- Vous devez bien avoir quelques suppositions.

Peut-être aujourd'hui allait-il enfin lui expliquer … ?

- Vous vous souvenez de vos anciens collègues, j'imagine ?

Oui. Bien sûr que oui.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus. Vous avez déjà dû faire le lien.

- Que vous ont-ils fait ? Reprit-elle de sa voix éraillée, asséchée.

Sergeï haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé mais également passablement irrité.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un jeu de clé.

Ziva se tendit à nouveau et se recula légèrement. Elle connaissait cette lueur qu'elle vit passer sur le visage de son agresseur. Depuis qu'elle était là, à chaque fois qu'il « s'amusait » un peu avec elle, il était généralement ravi de se défouler. Comme s'il extériorisait sa haine.

Haine qui était visiblement puissante envers ses anciens collègues.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû l'orienter vers ce sujet.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

- Sortez. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Quand elle rentra à nouveau dans sa cage, un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ce fut traînée par un mercenaire, et lancée au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Inerte.


	4. Chapter 4 : pas lui

Hello ! A l'origine, c'était le dernier. Ce sera finalement plus long que prévu !

_Craquotte123, Rosalium, JenAbs_ et _P'tite-Cacahuete_, merci à vous, et bonne lecture à tous. :) (et puis pardon pour le retard, aussi)

Attention, c'est long. Et j'ai pas lésiné sur les souvenirs et compagnie.

* * *

><p>La poigne de sa main tandis qu'il la traînait, ses doigts agrippés au tissu de son haut difforme.<p>

La pression sur son épaule tandis qu'il la forçait à s'asseoir.

Saleem paraissait tendu quand il était allé la chercher dans sa cellule. Il avait l'air énervé, aussi, tandis qu'il lui enfonçait un sac en toile de jute sur la tête et qu'il la sortait de sa prison.

Elle avait l'habitude, mais là quelque chose était différent.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot tandis qu'il la guidait, la tirait à travers des couloirs. Ziva connaissait bien les lieux, maintenant, et elle savait qu'elle allait vers l'une des pièces réservées aux interrogatoires.

Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait entendu des bruits de courses et de coups, quelques heures plus tôt. Malheureusement la petite cavité en haut d'un mur de sa cellule, qui lui servait de fenêtre, ou tout du moins à laisser passer l'air, ne lui avait pas permis d'en savoir plus.

Saleem l'avait fait s'asseoir. Puis il avait parlé à quelqu'un.

_« Des questions sont posées en ville sur la disparition des agents du NCIS, suscitant la mobilisation des forces américaines. L'un de vous me dira les identités et les emplacements de tous les agents dans le secteur et l'autre … mourra. Je vous laisse un moment pour décider qui vivra. » _

A partir de là, à la seule prononciation des quatre lettres qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle avait su.

Elle avait compris.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Et quand le sac de toile avait été ôté de son visage, elle s'était reprise.

Ça ne pouvait être que _lui_.

Son visage n'avait pas trahi l'émotion ressentie par son cœur. Depuis le temps qu'elle était là, Ziva s'était habituée à son sort et surtout, au fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'illusion à se faire. Alors, un sentiment d'abandon s'empara d'elle. C'était fini. Elle allait mourir pour qu'il vive, il le fallait, c'était une évidence.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Elle parlait avec Tony. Il lui expliquait comme ils l'avaient trouvée, comment ils avaient cherché, et comment le plan allait se dérouler.

_« - Vous vous êtes fait capturer exprès ? Ce sont des tueurs, Tony. _

_- Je sais. C'est pourquoi on doit rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas mourir. _

_- Ca veut dire qu'on vient nous chercher. _

_- C'est exact. »_

Ziva avait haussé légèrement les sourcils, surprise.

_« - C'est quoi le plan ? _

_- On ne contacte pas Dubaï, l'info parvient aux navires en Méditerranée, les F-22 raptors décollent, et transforment le sable en verre. Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Je ne sais pas. Des heures … ou des jours. Tu peux te battre ? »_

Saleem était finalement revenu en trombe dans la pièce. Ils avaient parlé quelques secondes. McGee avait essayé de le désarmer au risque de se faire tuer lui-même, sauvé au dernier moment par l'interpellation de Tony.

_« - Je devrais être terrifié en ce moment, mais je ne le suis pas. Car je n'arrête pas de penser au film True Lies, quand Arnie est attaché à une chaise et gavé de sérum de vérité, puis il enlève ses menottes et tue tout le monde. Il vous reste 30 secondes à vivre, Saleem. _

_- Vous êtes toujours attaché. Vous mentez. _

_- Je ne peux pas mentir. Et je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous tuer. Vous vous souvenez que mon patron est un sniper ? » _

Puis tout s'enchaîna, 3 secondes de bruits assourdissants avant le silence complet, intense.

3 secondes où Saleem fut rapide. Trop rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide.

Il dégaina son arme, visa, et se projeta sur le côté. Deux coups de feu retentirent.

La première balle pulvérisa la fenêtre et vint se figer dans le mur d'en face. La seconde balle jaillit de la gueule de l'arme de Saleem et vint se ficher entre les deux yeux de l'homme assis en face de Ziva, tandis qu'elle regardait, immobile, ahurie, la scène sous ses yeux.

Saleem tomba au sol et se releva le long du mur où se trouvait la fenêtre, hors de portée.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fixes, Ziva ne bougeait pas. N'entendait pas. Ne sentait plus rien.

Saleem s'avança pour la forcer à croiser son regard. Il lança son arme sur le sol, quelques mètres devant lui.

Puis il sourit.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent lentement sur le coin droit de sa bouche tandis qu'un léger rire moqueur s'échappait.

Il avait gagné.

Puis, brusquement, Ziva explosa. Elle rouvrit les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, et un cri s'en échappa, un cri qu'elle tut aussitôt en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres.

Sa main … ?

La jeune femme reprit lentement conscience. Elle était à demi-allongée sur la paillasse de sa cellule, tremblante de tout son corps. Elle avait rêvé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tony était vivant, Saleem, lui, était mort, tué par Gibbs. Elle avait vu son corps sur le sol, vu son sang s'échapper, elle l'avait vu.

Ziva se força à reprendre une respiration lente, profonde.

Elle s'assit en grimaçant, retenant un glapissement de douleur. Une larme s'échappa malgré elle, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur.

Tout recommençait.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu effacer, ce qu'elle voulait supprimer de sa vie, tout ce qu'elle avait haï le plus au monde, ce qui avait rythmé ses nuits sans sommeils et ses terreurs nocturnes, tout ce que représentait les cicatrices fines qui marquaient encore sa peau des années plus tard, tout, _tout_.

ooo

- On sait où il est.

_On sait où il est. _

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite, après que ces trois mots soient sortis du combiné de son portable.

Tony avait écouté Adam, il avait gravé toutes ces informations profondément, et il avait foncé tête baissé. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de temps pour les grands discours, pas de temps pour prévenir le directeur, ni pour demander des autorisations : il fallait foncer, un point c'est tout.

Abby avait paru être totalement d'accord avec cela. De même que tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

- Toc toc ?

Tony se retourna d'un bond, surpris, vers la source de la voix entendue.

- Keates ? S'étonna-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la jolie brune.

- DiNozzo. Répondit-elle patiemment en haussant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

En même temps, il attrapa son sac à dos et fourra son insigne et son arme à l'intérieur.

- Nous partons dans une heure. Continua-t-il tout en prenant quelques dossiers sur son bureau.

- Justement. Je … voudrais aider.

A ces mots, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Et releva lentement la tête vers elle.

Elle d'ordinaire si fière et si sûre se taisait, le fixant, de l'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Non. Non, tu ne viens pas avec nous.

Sur-ce, il continua de trier ses documents.

- Pourquoi ! Fornell est d'accord !

- Fornell n'est pas ton responsable, et c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu veux rire, Tony ? Tu sais quel métier j'exerce ? Contra-t-elle d'un ton où commençait à percer la colère.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu es déjà allée en Somalie ?

- Non.

Elle croisa les bras, butée.

- Moi vivant, tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds, Zoé. Et tu sais comme moi qu'on est plus efficace en équipe. Gibbs, Tim, Ellie et moi. On a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Ça n'irait pas aussi bien si quelqu'un se greffait à nous.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça, le regard qu'il dardait sur elle à cet instant, et la jeune femme décroisa les bras et relâcha ses épaules, perturbée.

Quelques secondes ils restèrent à se fixer, yeux émeraude contre yeux noirs, mais elle savait déjà que jamais elle ne les accompagnerait.

- Tony … je sais dans quelles circonstances vous y étiez allés la première fois …

- Tu fouilles tous mes dossiers ? S'étonna-t-il d'un air faussement fâché.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne sourit pas à sa pseudo-blague.

- Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une mission suicide, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se raidit légèrement.

- Non. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Affirma-t-il.

- Mais il sait comment vous avez fonctionné la première fois !

- Oui, mais là, nous avons une analyste de la NSA avec nous. Et elle sait qu'il sait comment nous avons réagi, ce que nous savons donc aussi, et crois moi quelque chose dans tout ça va bien finir par tourner à notre avantage, Keates.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas franchement rassurée, et le suivit tandis qu'il s'échappait de son bureau à grands pas, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Tu n'as pas d'équipement ? S'inquiéta-t-elle pour la forme.

Il sourit et s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Se tournant vers Zoé, l'italien lui montra ses deux poings serrés.

- C'est eux, mon équipement. Mais j'ai aussi plusieurs armes, un gilet pare-balles et un Gibbs qui m'attendent dans l'avion, si ça peut te rassurer. Maintenant … il y a bien une chose que tu pourrais faire pour nous aider …

- Quoi ?

- Aller voir Abby. Elle va être en contact avec nous pendant toute la durée de la mission, mais elle est au bord de la crise de nerf. Et Ducky ne peut pas rester avec elle 24h/24, même si c'est sûrement ce qu'il comptait faire … soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

Zoé hocha fébrilement la tête.

- D'accord.

L'agent plongea un instant son regard dans ses grands yeux noirs, agrandis par l'appréhension. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

- Merci. Je suis un grand garçon, ok ?

- Tu as intérêt à revenir entier, Spider. Le menaça-t-elle.

Un instant entre ses paumes il crut voir le visage de Ziva se superposer à celui de Zoé.

Il sourit et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Compte sur moi, je ne compte perdre aucun de mes attributs.

Elle émit un léger rire tandis que les portes se refermaient entre eux.

ooo

L'énorme carcasse de l'avion militaire ballottait ses passagers, tous accrochés tant bien que mal aux différents harnais sur les deux côtés de l'énorme caisse de métal.

Les quatre agents étaient silencieux, d'énormes casques sur les oreilles. Ellie accommodait machinalement sa combinaison à sa silhouette fluette, légèrement tendue. Elle voulait être libre de tous ses mouvements.

Les trois autres agents ne bougeaient pas. Des caisses à leurs pieds contenaient ce qui allait leur être nécessaire pour l'attaque. Autour d'eux, des agents du NCIS et de la marine étaient assis, bavardant entre eux en essayant de se faire entendre les uns des autres dans le vacarme ambiant.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, agent Gibbs ! Cria soudain un Marine sortit de la partie avant de l'avion.

Le concerné hocha la tête et empoigna une anse de son sac.

L'atterrissage fut tout aussi chaotique que la moitié du trajet. L'avion se posa sur une base militaire de fortune installée proche du désert somalien, où des agents du NCIS de faction pour quelques mois surveillaient les agissements des autochtones et des éventuels terroristes présents sur les lieux.

Les quatre agents descendirent rapidement, entourés du groupe d'intervention leur ayant été assigné. Le NCIS cette fois-ci leur avait fourni les grands moyens. Vance n'avait pas réellement permis à ses supérieurs d'avoir leur mot à dire, du moins ne leur avait-il pas permis d'être au courant de tout.

Ainsi lui aussi misait gros sur la réussite de cette mission.

Fornell de son côté avait mis quelques hommes sur différents postes en dehors de la zone d'action, pour une « mission de reconnaissance ». Il y avait donc de petits groupes d'agent du FBI prêts à intervenir si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

- Agent Gibbs.

L'ex-marine s'approcha de la femme qui venait de le saluer. Elle attendait qu'ils approchent, postée devant le camp américain. Elle lui tendit la main dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

- Bienvenue en Somalie. Les camions vous attendent, tout est prêt. Nous avons aussi cinq hommes à votre disposition.

Elle les mena jusqu'à un groupe d'intervention en tenue de camouflage grisâtre, idéales pour l'environnement sablonneux. Trois tout-terrains les attendaient également, chargés d'armes et de divers dispositifs.

- Quand partez-vous ? demanda la femme.

- Maintenant.

- Bien.

Elle s'approcha du groupe de ses hommes et leur donna diverses indications.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Gibbs et ses agents embarquaient à leur tour dans l'une des voitures et s'enfonçaient droit vers le cœur du désert. McGee faisait office de copilote, avec entre ses mains les indications géographiques données par Adam.

Le vrombissement des voitures et le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant peuplaient la tranquillité ambiante.

Tim cria des informations à son supérieur. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'arrêta. Il sortit son talkie et fit signe aux autres tout terrains de contourner la cible afin d'attirer leur attention par le nord. Dès que le nuage de poussière se fut dissipé tandis que les hommes du NCIS partaient, le silence tomba. Gibbs sortit une gourde d'eau et la fit passer à ses agents.

- Nous allons attendre une quinzaine de minutes. Annonça-t-il en avisant sa montre.

Tony sauta de la voiture. Face à eux, une haute colline sableuse cachait la vue. Il la grimpa facilement au début, pas encore assez atteint par l'écrasante chaleur et la relative absence de vent. Quand il fut rendu presque au sommet, il se baissa, pour finalement grimper les derniers mètres en rampant.

Et il l'aperçut, au loin. La masse sombre de bâtisses aux façades sablonneuses. Le camp avait l'air mort. Pas un souffle de vie ou une agitation quelconque ne semblait agiter les lieux. Tony fronça les sourcils et sortit ses jumelles, qu'il darda sur les lieux.

Sergeï et ses hommes étaient bien terrés. Mais il en était sûr, ils étaient là.

Il resta ainsi immobile quelques minutes, avant d'apercevoir, loin vers le nord, un léger nuage de poussière. Aussitôt, il crut voir de l'agitation dans un des bâtiments carrés. Baissant à nouveau ses jumelles, il scruta les lieux. Un homme drapé de noir sortit un bref instant pour entrer dans une autre partie des bâtisses.

Cela suffit à l'italien, qui esquissa un bref sourire. Ils y étaient. Adam n'avait pas menti.

Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'offensive.

ooo

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux un désordre intense régnait. Les autres agents venaient eux aussi d'arriver et pénétraient sans sommation dans les bâtiments aux allures désaffectées.

Pourtant les coups de feu étaient rares … plusieurs corps tombèrent, quelques Somaliens, ou hommes de main, combattirent mais la plupart tombèrent sous la riposte. Alors que Gibbs et ses agents s'approchaient, une explosion retentit dans un des bâtiments.

- Il essaie de nous attirer dans un piège, n'y allons pas ! Leur cria Ellie.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

- Pas très convaincant. Répondit Tony.

- Il sait que nous sommes là. Reste à savoir s'il sait qu'il va mourir, ou s'il a prévu autre chose … continua Ellie.

ooo

_« - Il est encore temps pour toi de changer d'avis. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ? _

_- Que tu avais raison. Je dois recommencer. _

_- On sait tout les deux que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour Abby._

_- Dis lui que … j'honore Gibbs. _

_- « Arrêter ça pour lui ». Bien sûr. _

_- Je veux qu'il soit fier. Il m'a appris à suivre mon cœur, et je sais que je dois … Je dois faire ça … seule. Je dois tout laisser, ou je serai … attirée de nouveau là où j'ai commencé. Dis ça à Abby pour moi. Elle comprendra. _

_- Je le ferai. »_

- Debout ! Cria une voix.

Surprise, Ziva ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant de ce rêve trouble qui l'avait plongée à travers le temps.

Sergeï était face à elle, armé, et décidé. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à lui tandis qu'elle retenait un glapissement de douleur.

La faisant sortir de sa cellule, ils arpentèrent tous deux un long couloir. Son cerveau se réveilla et se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Ces bruits … ces bruits de lutte qu'elle entendait …

Non ...

Une explosion résonna et la terre trembla légèrement sous leurs pieds. Sergeï sourit, amusé.

- Et que le spectacle commence … annonça-t-il.

En trois secondes, il avait ouvert la porte d'une large pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La seconde d'après, il l'avait projetée à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, il s'était avancé d'un pas et lui avait asséné un violent coup de crosse au niveau de la nuque.

Les genoux de l'israélienne se dérobèrent sous elle et son corps s'effondra. Dans un dernier réflexe elle plaça ses bras devant elle et heurta le sol avec un bruit mat, son esprit halluciné par la douleur la renvoyant dans un monde semi-éveillé ou souvenirs et réalité se mélangeaient avec la plus parfaite horreur …

_« - Et Gibbs ? Tu vas l'appeler ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. _

_- Tu dois l'appeler. _

_- Je ne sais pas si je peux. _

_- Ca ira. Tu sais comment il est au téléphone. Muet opérationnel. Tu le remarqueras à peine. Il écoute bien. »_

Des bruits de coups, de course, d'explosion tiraient son esprit douloureux de l'évanouissement. Elle se réveillait lentement, luttant contre la douleur paralysant sa nuque et son corps tout entier. Sergeï s'était placé devant elle, au centre de la pièce. Il était armé, menaçant. Et elle était allongée derrière, presque inerte sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

Un instant, un bref instant, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle croisa un regard. _Son_ regard. Deux yeux bleus acier.

Sa respiration se coupa. Elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, et le vit dans son entier. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Gibbs était là. A quelques mètres.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il traverserait le désert, lui aussi, pour venir la chercher. Et pourtant, Ziva ne pouvait se résoudre à cela, à cette conclusion.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

De son côté, bien que loin d'elle, l'ex marine avait également croisé le regard de la jeune femme. Que de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois … Sergeï se fit menaçant, et tous se raidirent, prêts à l'attaque.

Mais le temps d'une seconde, l'esprit de Gibbs, lui, s'était envolé dans un autre temps. Un passé pas si lointain, et pourtant révolu.

Le temps s'arrêta, et il se retrouva seul dans sa cuisine. Assis à sa table. Son téléphone sonnait au creux de sa main.

Il avait attendu, quelques secondes. Le sang battait douloureusement dans son œil au beurre noir à peine rafraîchi par la bière qu'il tenait. Dans sa main, il voyait l'écran de son téléphone, ce numéro inconnu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne …

Il avait attendu, entendu les sonneries s'enchaîner. Puis il avait décroché, porté le téléphone à son oreille. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres, sans besoin que son interlocuteur se présente. Il avait prévenu qu'il savait.

- Hey, Ziva.

Le silence lui avait répondu. Avec une étreinte douloureuse son cœur lui avait fait comprendre ce que son esprit lui soufflait : si elle l'appelait, ce n'était pas pour qu'il vienne la chercher à l'aéroport, non.

Depuis qu'elle était partie en Israël, une partie de lui avait toujours su qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Gibbs avait perçu le bruit d'une profonde respiration à l'autre bout du combiné.

_- Gibbs …_

Le ton fragile, au bord de la rupture, avait mit un terme à tous ses doutes.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. L'avait-il prévenue.

Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Qu'elle se sentait coupable. Et pas seulement coupable pour les avoir laissé, mais aussi pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie, tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête tellement fort que cela l'empêchait de revenir vivre, vivre avec eux.

Elle avait repris une profonde inspiration.

_- Je … suis désolée. _

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Ziva.

_- Désolée de vous laisser._ Continua-t-elle._ Mais j'ai besoin de faire le point avec ce que je suis et … je ne peux pas revenir._

Il fit jouer sa bière sur le bois de la table sans y penser.

_- Je ne veux pas retomber dans tout ça. Je n'ai plus personne, Gibbs. Ma famille entière est décimée. Et vous … tous, je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre l'un d'entre vous, je le sais. Je préfère vous savoir loin de moi et en vie. Vous êtes bien plus que ma famille. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. _

Une main de fer enserra son palpitant tandis qu'il l'écoutait parler, des paroles douloureuses ponctuées de longs silences. Elle avait besoin de le dire, et lui sûrement besoin de l'entendre.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_- Me chercher. Devenir celle que je voulais être quand j'étais enfant. Ne plus côtoyer la mort, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui me rappellent les atrocités que j'ai-_

- Ziva. La coupa-t-il sèchement. Ziva, non. Tu sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Il y avait une raison, valable. Tu as sauvé des vies.

_- J'en ai détruit aussi. _

- Il y a des contreparties énormes à notre travail. Tu le sais. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.

_- J'ai pris quelques unes de ces décisions._

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

_- Je l'ai eu. _

- Pas toujours.

_- Non, mais … ces fois où je l'ai eu … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Tout le temps. Je suis arrivée au point de rupture, je …_

Un léger sanglot agita sa voix et elle se tut.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Lui aussi avait pris des décisions, avait agi de telles façons qu'il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Mais sans doute pas autant qu'elle. Le Mossad ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée.

- Ne t'accorde pas trop de tord, Ziva. Dit-il finalement, d'un ton bas, presque suppliant. Tu es une bonne personne.

_- J'ai besoin de m'en rendre compte par moi-même. De … d'exorciser mes démons._

Il hocha doucement la tête, seul dans sa cuisine.

Cette voix … cette voix qui lui parlait, il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus autant. Plus aussi souvent. Et pour combien de temps ? Une partie de lui, encore, savait que cette durée serait bien trop longue.

_- Je suis sûre d'une chose. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. _

Il fixa le vide. Se concentrant sur sa phrase.

- Jamais.

_- Et tu sais comme moi que je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Je … veux te rendre fier, d'accord ? _

Là encore la voix de la jeune femme se brisa, et son cœur à lui un peu plus.

- Non. Rétorqua-t-il.

Un silence interloqué.

- Je le suis déjà.

Il put presque l'entendre sourire, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

- Tu veux changer. Reprit-il.

Un assentiment muet. Il continua.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose.

_- Je ne vous oublierai pas, Gibbs. _

Il hocha légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, Ziva, tu dois vivre. Sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tout ce qui compte.

Elle rit entre ses larmes.

_- C'est quelle règle, celle-ci ? _

Il esquissa un sourire.

- La première.

Elle commença un mot mais ne put lui donner de suite, incapable de trouver une phrase suffisamment forte pour clore cette conversation … pour clore bien plus.

La main de Gibbs se resserra autour de son portable. Il savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le courage de mettre fin à cette conversation. Et il ne voulait pas l'obliger à faire cela. Elle les quittait, et il savait cela suffisamment difficile. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pourrait se résoudre à lui en vouloir.

- Love you, child. Souffla-t-il.

Et il coupa la conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous fais confiance pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé des intervenants, des flash backs, et surtout de la fin. Ai-je réussi à vous faire ressentir des feels ? Parce qu'en écrivant ça je vous jure je m'en suis donné à moi-même.<em>

_A bientôt ! _


	5. Chapter 5 : survivre

Le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à reprendre des phrases ou des passages. D'habitude, j'écris tout d'un trait. Il faut croire … que j'avais envie que celui-là soit spécial. J'espère avoir réussi.

Vous n'avez jamais été aussi nombreux à suivre/aimer une de mes fictions. J'en suis flattée. :)

J'ose espérer que ce qui suit vous plaira … et que _vous_ oserez venir en discuter avec moi.

Merci, merci à tous. (Particulièrement à Craquotte123, DG, P'tite Cacahuete, kendy92 et Nanou !)

PS : je vous conseille très fortement de mettre la musique qui se lance vers le milieu de ce chap, j'ai mis le lien, mais si jamais ça ne marche pas il s'agit de _Fix you_, de Coldplay. Ça colle au texte à approximativement 110%. :)

* * *

><p>La poussière qui s'infiltrait entre chaque interstice, qui volait au moindre pas, qui tourbillonnait dans l'espace. Le sable qui crissait sous les roues des tout-terrains. Les cris, les bruits de fusillade. Les explosions qui faisaient trembler les murs.<p>

Et cette poussière, toujours, étouffante et aveuglante. Peut-être est-ce même elle qui s'infiltrait sournoisement jusqu'à leur cœur. Ou peut-être était-ce plutôt le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient proches, tout près, que le but se trouvait à quelques mètres, derrière cette porte ou bien derrière la prochaine.

Les quatre agents marchaient, au pas de course, une marche décidée. Les indications des autres soldats les guidaient, mais un instinct particulier les poussait aussi vers ce chemin.

Les mercenaires tombaient, un peu plus nombreux à chaque avancée. Bientôt, le terrain sera dégagé. Déjà des hommes du FBI avaient pris possession autour de la zone où un petit hélicoptère de combat était posé à l'abri.

Mais Sergeï, debout au centre de la pièce sans issue, attendait, calme et fier.

Campé sur ses deux jambes, il tenait fermement une puissante arme de poing qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Autour de son épaule, il avait passé l'hanse d'une mitraillette. Et à droite de sa ceinture, deux grenades étaient solidement fixées.

Sur son visage, un sourire confiant ne demandait qu'à poindre. Au bruit du chaos qu'il percevait venant de derrière l'unique porte, fermée, il savait que ses cibles étaient proches. Qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à entrer.

Le russe savait que ses hommes de main ne tiendraient pas. Il savait que le petit hélicoptère laissé dehors allait être une des premières cibles. Mais il comptait bien sortir d'ici, et sûrement pas les pieds en premier.

Un mouvement dans son dos, un crissement de tissu sur le sol, lui apprit que sa prisonnière sortait lentement des limbes dans lesquelles il l'avait plongée.

Presque aussitôt, comme un écho, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, emportant dans la pièce un nuage de poussière noire et les canons de quatre armes.

Le silence succéda à cette arrivée. Un silence lourd, empli de menace. Ziva, depuis le fond de la pièce, ouvrit les yeux, et capta presque immédiatement un regard bleu étincelant de fureur. La poussière se dissipa, retomba, et les ennemis se firent face sans bouger.

Le sourire naquit sur le visage de Sergeï, sa prise se raffermit sur son arme. Il pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté, avisant l'état de ses attaquants.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Susurra-t-il de son accent caractéristique.

- Lâchez votre arme. Répondit Gibbs d'un ton où il plaça tout le calme qu'il put.

Au fond, Ziva avait refermé les yeux, fort, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que tout ça n'ait pas lieu, pour que ça ne soit qu'une invention de son esprit endormi. Pour que, non, Gibbs ne soit pas là, pas ici avec elle, avec cet homme voulant sa mort.

- Allons, agent Gibbs. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, vous pensez vraiment que cela va s'arrêter ici ?

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de négocier, actuellement. Lâcha une autre voix d'un ton acide.

Et Ziva écarquilla les yeux, fixant le sol sableux. Bien sûr.

Bien sûr qu'il était là.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas laissé Gibbs venir seul.

Bien sûr, lui aussi pouvait la retrouver. Avec encore plus de facilité, d'ailleurs.

Elle serra les poings, réunit ses forces, et décolla son torse du sol. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, qu'elle empêche les choses de mal tourner. Faire quelque chose. Empêcher ça. Pas encore une fois.

- Vous croyez, agent DiNozzo ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu ce nom être prononcé ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le réentende de la bouche d'un assassin ?

La tension augmenta et elle sut que quelque chose se passait. Quand, à genoux, elle put relever la tête, elle vit la gueule de l'arme de Sergeï briller en sa direction.

- Nous allons peut-être avoir encore quelques petites choses à négocier. Dit-il

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici avec elle si votre but est de négocier ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas simplement enfui dans un autre pays ? S'enquit une voix féminine avec force.

- Ah, chère Eleanor. S'amusa Sergeï. Toujours la même envie irrépressible de comprendre chaque cause et sa rationalité. En un sens, vous n'avez pas tord. Il n'y a pas de rationalité à tout cela. J'aurai certainement dû m'enfuir, mais, vous voyez, ça n'aurait pas coïncidé avec mon mode de fonctionnement. J'aime aller … au bout des choses.

Un silence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez.

- Vous, agent Gibbs. Vous devriez vous en douter.

Le sourire s'accentua en même temps que l'adrénaline et la hâte qui filtraient les veines du russe. Face à lui, les quatre agents restaient silencieux. Mais il savait qu'à l'instant même où il avait prononcé son premier mot, Gibbs avait pris sa décision.

_Non_, fit Ziva dans un souffle, et la terreur qui l'envahit le temps d'une seconde lui insuffla la force de se relever d'un bloc, à l'instant même où son ancien patron baissait son arme et avançait d'un pas.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent sans quitter ceux, noirs, de l'assassin russe.

A la peur encombrant l'esprit de l'israélienne succéda alors la plus parfaite lucidité. Ses instincts ne l'avaient pas tous quittés, finalement. Comme quand elle se lançait dans une mission : elle n'avait plus qu'un but, qu'un objectif, qu'elle atteindrait à n'importe quel prix.

L'entourage, les armes, le danger, tout cela était désormais parfaitement clair dans son esprit, mais ça ne changerait pas la donne.

Ses blessures, la douleur, ses sentiments, tout ça était relégué bien loin.

Seul son but.

Il ne mourrait pas.

Pas pour elle.

Et pas aujourd'hui.

Un flash back encore plus lointain vint s'infiltrer dans son esprit si lucide.

_« - Et si c'était les intestins de Gibbs répandus dans toute la pièce ?_

_- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, ce n'est pas le cas Abby. _

_- Je disais : et si ça l'était ? _

_- La couleur serait plus …marron café que rouge. » _

Le souvenir de la gifle eut le même effet 11 ans plus tard, et son objectif devint une certitude. Son corps tout entier réagit, et elle se jeta en avant.

Malheureusement, ses réflexes amoindris lui firent perdre une demi-seconde de temps de réaction, un laps de temps suffisant pour que Sergeï la pointe à nouveau de son arme de poing. Ziva s'arrêta dans son élan à une dizaine de centimètres de son geôlier.

Mais ce n'est pas la menace de l'arme vers elle qui l'avait arrêtée. Elle avait déjà survécu à des blessures par balle. Elle aurait même eu le temps de se déporter pour éviter le coup de feu. Tout au pire, elle serait morte, et alors le russe n'aurait plus eu de moyens de pression sur ses anciens coéquipiers.

Non, elle s'était arrêtée parce que Sergeï avait eu la présence d'esprit de réagir en sentant l'israélienne se relever. Il avait donc, de son autre main libre, empoignée sa mitraillette, et il la dirigeait droit sur la poitrine de Gibbs, qui avait baissé son arme mais la tenait toujours.

- Nous sommes dans une position compliquée. Jugea Sergeï quand les mouvements furent à nouveau suspendus.

- Tirez.

Sans cesser d'observer Ziva du coin de l'œil, Sergeï examina l'ex marine qui venait de lui donner ce conseil.

Gibbs leva les bras des deux côtés de son corps, s'offrant comme une cible.

- Allez-y. Conseilla-t-il à nouveau.

Son comportement ne fit que concentrer l'afflux d'adrénaline dans les veines de l'israélienne, la maintenant droite sur ses deux jambes, et la faisant s'arquer encore davantage, prête à fondre sur Sergeï à la moindre inattention de sa part.

Alors qu'elle fixait Sergeï avec toute l'intensité dont elle était capable, quelque chose attira son attention.

Un regard.

Un regard lourd et brûlant, posé sur elle, qui la fit donc détourner les yeux quelques secondes.

Le barrage de lucidité se rompit un instant quand elle revit les iris émeraude qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Son objectif s'effaça quelques secondes alors qu'elle comprenait le message que Tony voulait lui faire passer.

_Ne bouge pas. Ne t'interpose pas. _

Elle voulut fuir ce contact, reporter son attention sur Gibbs, sur son but. Tony voulait la protéger. Lui aussi avait fait son choix.

Comme Gibbs. Comme elle.

Malheureusement, le fait est que ces choix étaient tous différents.

Et pourtant la situation aurait pu durer. Encore longtemps. Figée, sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre l'initiative, de peur du résultat.

Il ne manquait qu'un grain de sable pour faire chuter l'édifice oscillant.

Et ce grain explosa une partie du mur derrière Tony.

Le souffle de l'explosion projeta chacun au sol, l'assourdissant bruit obstrua leurs tympans pendant quelques minutes, et la poussière de sable broyé les rendit aveugles pendant presque autant de temps.

La fusillade reprit, proche, et des corps tombèrent.

Le poids encombrant de la mitraillette de Sergeï, tombée sur lui, l'empêcha de se relever aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ce précieux temps, ces millièmes de secondes, firent pencher l'avantage.

- Allez-y ! Hurla Gibbs à ses trois agents.

Ils comprirent plus qu'ils n'entendirent le sens de ses paroles. Quelque chose avait mal tourné. Sergeï lui-même pesta intérieurement. Les mercenaires n'étaient pas sensés tenir aussi longtemps, ils auraient dû tous mourir les uns après les autres, lui seul devait s'en tirer !

McGee et Ellie se retournèrent d'un bloc, avisant l'état du long couloir par lequel ils étaient entrés. Des somaliens venaient de se réfugier dans l'une des pièces, et lançait des grenades à leurs assaillants du FBI.

La jeune analyste se précipita à l'abri derrière une caisse de tôle, et s'empara de la petite mitraillette attachée à son bras.

Tim poussa Tony à l'intérieur de la pièce où se trouvaient Ziva et Sergeï pour le mettre à l'abri et, abrité derrière un côté de l'encadrement, se mit à son tour à tirer.

D'un coup de pied, l'italien avait expédié la mitraillette de Sergeï à quelques mètres. Son arme de poing était probablement quelque part sous les gravats, car le russe était à présent désarmé.

Du moins …

Il paraissait l'être.

Ziva se releva rapidement dès qu'elle put voir où elle mettait les pieds. Son objectif n'avait pas eu le temps de faiblir. Le contact visuel avec Tony avait été rompu avant cela. Avec un soulagement intense, elle vit Gibbs debout à côté de Sergeï.

La fusillade, à l'extérieur de la pièce, reprit de plus belle.

_- Agent Gibbs !_ Cria une voix dans le talkie accroché à la ceinture de l'ex marine. _Des véhicules de missionnaires somaliens viennent d'arriver, vous risquez d'être en infériorité numérique. L'armée arrive._

Sergeï jura. Ces imbéciles de somaliens avaient prévu le coup. Il n'avait pas vu cela venir dans son plan. La colère gronda en lui avec la force d'un geyser, et il repoussa avec hargne un morceau de plâtre tombé sur sa jambe.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix à peine couverte par le fracas d'une seconde explosion, plus lointaine.

La sécurité qui l'attendait au dehors ne paraissait être qu'une simple illusion à présent.

Mais hors de question qu'il s'en sorte en vie, si c'était pour être capturé.

Trois somaliens tentèrent de pénétrer dans la pièce par la brèche, vite abattus par les agents. Ziva, animée par un réflexe, se baissa à temps. Elle n'avait pas remplie sa mission. Pas encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le hurlement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en même temps qu'une troisième explosion capta immédiatement l'attention de Gibbs et de Tony.

Sergeï venait de plonger sous des décombres.

Avec la rapidité d'un serpent, il sortit son arme de poing et, toujours au sol, la braqua.

Trois coups de feu résonnèrent.

Et pourtant, les lieux ne manquaient pas de bruit.

Trois coups qui se firent entendre 10, 100 fois plus que les autres, trois coups qui atteignirent leurs cibles, trois coups qui rendirent le reste du monde aussi silencieux qu'un désert.

Trois coups qui arrêtèrent le temps.

Qui arrêtèrent des vies.

Tout comme les précédents, ces choix là aussi étaient différents, et certainement pas complémentaires : Ziva avait gardé son but, sa mission. Sergeï aussi. Et Gibbs non plus, n'avait pas même songé à une autre alternative.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, pour chacun d'entre eux, l'issue fatale avait été une évidence. Le grain de sable lancé par la première explosion avait brisé le fragile édifice de cette première scène, de cette première rencontre ou chacun osait penser peut-être qu'il sortirait vivant.

Cette fois-ci … tout était différent. Le grain avait été l'amorce de la tempête, et les trois coups de feu : la conclusion.

Sergeï avait brandi son arme. Gibbs, avec une première de ces trois balles, avait abattu un mercenaire visant Tony, qui, lui, avait été déconcentré par le cri de Ziva.

Et, elle, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Ce qu'elle avait marqué sur sa liste, il y a deux ans. Quoi d'autre ?

Ce qui est écrit ne peut être effacé.

_« Stop this for him »._ Arrêter ça, pour lui.

Ca n'avait pas d'autre signification, après tout.

C'était limpide, maintenant. Cette lettre de vœux. Empêcher Sergeï de tuer Gibbs. Les deux étaient liés.

Le rendre fier … Vivre … Quitter les Etats-Unis, pour les protéger, tous … Elle y était parvenue. Du moins, elle allait y parvenir. Elle le pouvait. Là. A cet instant même.

Cette évidence avait frappée Ziva.

Presque avec autant de force que les deux balles qui jaillirent de l'arme de Sergeï, alors qu'elle utilisait les dernières réserves de son corps abîmés pour se jeter au devant du père qu'elle ne pouvait perdre.

ooo

watch?v=hbJuEFs7-kU

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

(quand tu fais de ton mieux mais que tu n'y parviens pas)

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

(quand tu obtiens ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin)

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

(quand tu te sens tellement épuisé mais que tu ne peux pas dormir)

_Stuck in reverse_

(ayant tout donné)

ooo

Et le sable du désert se transforma en verre.

La colère en haine.

La mort en carnage.

Et les mots en cris.

Combien s'échappèrent de leur bouche ? Que formulèrent les lèvres ouvertes, alors qu'au même instant, un coup de canon sans doute venu tout droit des cieux fit trembler la terre ?

Quels cris, venus de quelles entrailles, se mêlèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un ?

Aucun ne put faire face dans l'immédiat. Comment aurait-ce été possible ?

Les corps tombèrent, happés un à un par des coups mortels. Les balles se mirent à pleuvoir de plus belle, et bientôt, sans que l'on ne sache trop comment, des militaires américains envahirent les lieux à leur tour. Mais rien n'était encore joué.

Des balles, perdues parmi les autres, celles-ci, trouèrent le corps de Sergeï, le déchiquetèrent pour n'en faire qu'un amas de chair difformes, il fallait au moins ça.

- Ziva !

Tony se jeta à son côté.

Il avait vaguement conscience que, derrière lui, ses coéquipiers le protégeait.

La seule personne à protéger, pour l'instant, c'était elle.

Une seconde fois, il rencontra ses iris marron, et osa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours en vie. Avec hâte, alors, il chercha les impacts des balles, et une main de fer broya son cœur quand il en vit les traces.

Deux épaisses tâches rouges s'épaississaient sur le haut de toile difforme. Une au-dessus du sein gauche, et une autre juste en-dessous des côtes, un peu plus à droite. Mal placées. Bien trop mal placées.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, McGee attrapa Ziva, et la souleva du sol.

- Il faut sortir de là ! Cria-t-il.

- On te couvre. Lui répondit Tony.

Il fallait qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Tim avait compris, avait réalisé, et même s'il n'avait pas encore mal, si la réalité était encore abstraite, il savait qu'il tiendrait mieux le coup que ses deux supérieurs. Alors, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et maintenant ils courraient tous le long d'un couloir pour sortir de cet endroit truffé de bombes.

Bien trop vite, alors qu'ils sortaient, la situation se rétablit.

Peut-être aurait-il fallu que tout le reste de leur vie se passe ainsi. Avec seulement la conscience qu'il faut tirer, tuer, se battre. Seulement cette adrénaline courant dans les veines. Toujours ce décor apocalyptique.

Plus jamais un soleil éclatant dans un ciel bleu azur, plus jamais un aperçu de la sécurité à venir tandis que peu à peu l'armée termine de sécuriser les lieux, plus jamais un talkie pour annoncer _« C'est terminé. »_

Plus jamais le silence qui s'installe à nouveau, et le couperet qui tombe.

Parce qu'alors, l'espérance qui subsiste dans la hâte de l'action tombe à son tour.

Un tout-terrain venait d'arriver, et plusieurs médecins s'en étaient échappés : des somaliens, armés des moyens du bord en terme de bandage. L'un d'eux leur avait fait comprendre qu'un hélicoptère allait arriver pour emporter les blessés les plus graves.

En attendant, Ziva avait été placée sur une civière de fortune, et des linges propres avaient été placés sur ses blessures pour contenir le sang qui s'en échappait. Tony s'était immédiatement avancé pour les tenir, et depuis lors maintenait en place les tissus vite tâchés de rouge.

La jeune femme était encore éveillée, luttant contre l'inconscience.

- Tony ?

Cette voix. Bien trop faible. Il laissa son regard dans le vide encore quelques secondes, redoutant l'instant où il devrait voir son visage.

C'est sa main, à elle, qui vint se poser sur la sienne, celle placée sur la plus mauvaise blessure, et par cette simple pression le fit immédiatement revenir vers cette réalité à qui il voulait à tout prix échapper.

Tony serra les dents lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. Les prunelles marron brillantes au centre d'un visage maculé de poussière.

L'israélienne fit un léger sourire, surpassant sa douleur.

- Tu dois … survivre à ça, d'accord ?

L'avait-elle finalement compris ? Qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vécu depuis son départ ? Que, cette fois plus que jamais dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas tout accordé ?

Elle accentua la pression de sa main sur les doigts de l'agent.

Malgré le son de guerre les entourant, malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, il n'entendait qu'elle.

- Promets-le-moi. Souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur devenu si énorme qu'il menaçait de l'étouffer, Tony glissa sa main droite dans une petite poche de sa veste.

Il en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre, chiffonnée par le temps, la déplia et la présenta à Ziva.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- « Arrêter ça pour elle », lut la jeune femme. Arrêter ça … pour elle ?

- Je n'ai plus vraiment été le même, tu sais.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Pourtant tu n'avais rien à changer.

- Toi non plus.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, laissant tour à tour divers sentiments les envahir à nouveau, la peur, la tristesse, l'amour, peut-être même un peu de colère et d'espoir.

- Je suis désolée. Chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il enleva la main posée sur la blessure près de l'épaule de Ziva, et vint pousser quelques mèches de son visage.

- Ca va aller. Il n'est pas trop tard. Répéta-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau faiblement, mais bien vite cette fois-ci ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Promets-le, Tony.

Il essaya désespérément d'éviter ses yeux bruns trop brillants, d'éviter ce regard qui lui en demandait beaucoup trop.

Survivre ? Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était déjà morte. Il avait essayé de faire le deuil. Il y était même parvenu, du moins l'avait-il pensé. Mais ça …

Ça, non.

Il se pencha et embrassa son front.

- Tony …

Et ce ton le ramena deux ans en arrière.

Il était en Israël. Dans une forêt d'oliviers.

Et elle creusait.

Il la regardait faire. Se demandant ce qu'elle allait enterrer. Toutes ces choses immatérielles desquelles elle voulait se débarrasser. Tous ces souhaits qu'elle avait faits et qui allaient entraîner beaucoup plus de choses.

_« - Tu n'as pas à faire ça seule. Rentre à Washington avec moi._

_- Le premier truc sur ma liste, c'est : ne plus porter de badge. _

_- Je ne parlais pas du NCIS. Tu peux remplir des sacs de courses, si tu veux. Rentre. Je veux juste que tu rentres à la maison, avec moi. _

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit … _

_- Ecoute. Je sais que c'est dur. Et je sais que tu veux changer. Je peux changer avec toi. Je me bats pour toi. _

_- Je sais. Mais … tu dois vivre pour toi avant tout. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. »_

Et Tony revint dans la réalité. Il posa son front contre le sien.

- Ne me demande pas ça.

Elle eut un léger sursaut et ferma les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le put.

- Pas une deuxième fois. Continua-t-il.

- Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi étranglée.

Il se releva pour croiser son regard.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Ziva ne put empêcher une première larme de s'enfuir, de rouler le long de sa joue. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Plus rien. Rien qu'une douleur au cœur, une douleur si forte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle la revivrait un jour.

Pouvait-on réellement avoir le cœur brisé deux fois ?

Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle intensité dans le regard de son ancien coéquipier.

Mais elle connaissait la finalité. Et lui aussi.

Cela ne faisait plus vraiment de doute.

- Vis pour moi. Je t'en prie. Chuchota-t-elle avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau, en même temps que les siens.

ooo

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

(et les larmes commencent à rouler sur tes joues)

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

(quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer)

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

(quand tu aimes quelqu'un mais que tout échoue)

_Could it be worse ?_

(Cela pourrait-il être pire ?)

ooo

- Ziva … j'ai toujours vécu pour toi. Depuis la première fois où je suis venu te chercher ici, et même avant sans en avoir conscience, je n'ai eu de cesse de vivre pour toi.

Les larmes s'enchaînaient, filaient à la suite les unes des autres, sur le visage maculé de poussière. Il en effaça quelques-unes de son pouce, dévoilant la peau hâlée en dessous.

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus censée à faire. Sans doute pas la plus réfléchie. Pas la plus réconfortante non plus.

Mais s'il avait dû ne donner qu'un baiser dans sa vie, si un seul devait réellement compter …

Alors ce serait celui-là.

Un mélange de chaleur, de sang, de larmes et de poussière.

Il ferma les yeux, fort. Priant pour ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir.

ooo

_Lights will guide you home_

(les lumières te guideront vers la maison)

_And ignite your bones_

(et réchaufferont ton être)

_And I will try_

(et j'essaierai)

_To fix you_

(de te réparer)

ooo

- Tu peux t'en sortir. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il se releva pour regarder son visage, qu'il effleura de ses mains, au moins encore une fois.

- Tony, il … il y a assez de place, au dos de cette liste, pour en recommencer une.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réutilisation, mot pour mot, de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus d'un ans auparavant.

Alors, il prit la feuille, la replia à nouveau, et la glissa dans la paume de l'israélienne.

Le sang avait arrêté de filer.

Ziva plongea son regard dans le sien, sans répondre, se contentant de le graver dans sa mémoire. A jamais.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses entrailles se tordre, comme s'il était en train de se noyer dans une mer d'eau glacée.

- Essaies, d'accord ?

Il la vit hocher la tête. Si légèrement qu'il aurait pu le rêver.

Il sentit quelqu'un le pousser sur le côté. Ses mains furent ôtées du corps qu'il cherchait à protéger. Elle fut emmenée loin de lui.

Les fines parois de la bulle dans laquelle ils avaient été tous deux explosèrent en une pluie de particules.

ooo

_High above or down below_

(Où que tu sois)

_When you're too in love to let it go,_

(quand tu es trop amoureux pour abandonner)

_If you'll never try, you'll never know,_

(si tu n'essaies pas tu ne sauras jamais)

_Just what you're worth_

(ce que tu vaux)

ooo

Le scénario parfait aurait voulu qu'ils puissent tous la voir et lui parler. Au moins une fois.

Le film parfait aurait certainement pris fin sur cette note.

Mais les films parfaits n'existaient pas. Et aucun sans doute ne pouvait être assez terrible pour avoir cette fin-là.

Alors Ziva fut emmenée dans cet hélicoptère.

Elle eut le temps de voler encore quelques regards. Un bleu. Etincelant. Celui qu'elle pourrait reconnaître même dans la plus grande des foules.

Un autre, clair aussi. Elle mit les forces qui lui restèrent à lui adresser un sourire. Et en reçut un, presque tout aussi faible, en retour.

Tim ne se retint pas. Après tout, à quoi bon ?

Il laissa cette larme couler sur sa joue, et se perdre dans l'immensité du sable du désert.

Un à un, ils se regroupèrent au même endroit.

Sans besoin de parler, ils encerclèrent les pales tournoyantes, perdirent leur regard au fond du ciel.

Cherchèrent à s'envoler bien plus loin encore.

Les pieds pourtant ancrés dans la réalité.

Les pales tournèrent de plus en plus vite, et la masse de l'appareil se décolla du sol, se fondit bientôt dans le bleu du ciel.

Rien n'avait plus de sens.

_Survivre_ …

ooo

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try…_

_To fix you _


End file.
